


The Debunking of Pre-Assumptions

by Sandalaris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale Christmas Exchange 2017, sort of pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: Or the time Veronica was totally right.Betty has a cold and Reggie is an immature, brain-dead jock. Until he's not.





	The Debunking of Pre-Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buggiekinsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiekinsx/gifts).



> This is for buggiekinsx and is two days late, because I got sick and then forgot to post it. 
> 
> Btw, Betty's cold is totally based on the cold I developed half-way through writing this. At least, I think it's a cold. How long do these things last anyway, because I'm going on two weeks and am still sick.

There were three things that Betty was convinced was going to ruin her annual, close friends and family only holiday get together. And possibly the holidays themselves. 

 

1\. The cold weather's unkind decision to grace Betty with a very large, very unpleasant cold. 

 

2\. Her mother's declaration that the Blossoms were in no way to be invited and Polly's insistence that they were. The subsequent fights have not helped issue number one.

 

3\. Betty's best friend turning traitor and inviting Josie McCoy, who Betty may not know well but has had mostly good experiences with, and Reggie Mantle, who Betty does know well and has had.... well, not so good experiences with. 

 

\- 

 

"Jesus, Cooper, you don't have to bite my head off," Reggie grouses, moving the tangle of stringed lights to another table. He'd managed to separate them from the giant mass of knotted up Christmas lights occupying the central fold out table. 

 

Betty narrows her eyes at him, barely retraining from crossing her arms in a physical display of her displeasure. She opens her mouth to verbally tell him exactly what he can do with said lights, when Veronica, bless her designer soul (and curse her to the gates of hell for inflicting the neanderthal on her to begin with), enters the room carrying something steamy and probably protein filled on a tray. 

 

"Here we go," she declares, playing the tray on the coffee table next to the couch Betty is currently curled up on. "And, before you ask, Mr. Andrews has taken over negotiations between your mother and sister, giving the boys a much-needed break. And doing a far superior job at playing mediator I might add." 

 

"Where are Archie and Jughead?" Betty asks, taking the wonderfully hot broth from Veronica's hands and holding it there a moment to warm them before taking a careful sip. Hot and salty and tasting oh so good on her desperate taste buds. The doctor had declared her on the mend, ready to host the annual Cooper holiday party tomorrow night, as long as she took it easy up to and including said party. Her friends' intervened when they noticed her hauling boxes from the attic while simultaneously trying to put on her shoes for a grocery run. They banned her to the couch, taking over her duties and calling in reinforcements. 

 

"Archie," Veronica says, perching herself on the edge of the coffee table in an enviable display of poise, "ran out to get some more eggs for your family's secret eggnog recipe, while Mr. Joneses senior and junior are starting in on the dozen each of the six different cookie flavors you declared were a must." An amused smile curves up the corner of her mouth, softening her teasing words. "Polly insisted I assure you that she will act as supervisor once she and your mother have come to a conclusion on their... discussion." 

 

A raise of voices from the back room show evidence of said discussion and Betty winces before nodding slowly, thing fingers of relief cutting through the niggling worry and urge to take over. 

 

"Sit back and relax, Coop," Reggie says, spreading his arms to encompass the living room. "We've got this." His confidence was undermined by the complete mess that was her house. Boxes of still closed Christmas decorations were scattered across the floor, the nearby trashcan was overflowing with the lamp Archie and Reggie broke during a macho bit of competing showmanship and Betty's used tissues, and the still tangled lights that no one had been able to unknot so far were covering the display tables she rented. Betty didn't even want to think about the state of the kitchen with Jughead trying to make the Christmas cookies. 

 

"And possibly think about inviting more guests," Veronica adds. "With the amount of food you are providing, everyone will be taking home leftovers it seems." 

 

"You'd be surprised," Betty replies. She takes another sip of her soup. 

 

"The Cooper holiday celebration is practically legendary," Reggie cuts in, looking up from where he's started in separating a string of multi-colored lights from a string of warm white. "Foods so rockin' what leftovers do get taken home are gone before school even starts back up." 

 

"How do know that?" Betty asks with no shortage of surprise. This is the first year Reggie's been invited. The close friends and family only part of Betty's annual holiday party is just that. The only reason Reggie's even here is because Veronica is trying some new way "mature" way of getting her parents' attention. 

 

Reggie looks up in surprise, blinking at her with a slightly gob smacked expression that he quickly smooths away. Betty fights the urge to feel her forehead for fever. 

 

"Andrews talks about them all the time. Snagged a bag of snickerdoodle off him one year. You're not such a bad cook, Cooper." His smile this time is the half-one, almost a smirk or a sneer in the right situation, but soften in the light of her living room, uttering her a compliment that's not tied to a passing come-on. Which have been less lately, now that she thinks about it.

 

"A little help," Archie suddenly calls from her front door, and Betty's already pushing herself into standing before a firm set of fingers is pressing herself back down. 

 

"Reggie can handle it," Veronica insists. "You rest. Doctor's orders." 

 

Warm affection covers any antsy desire to play host in her own home and Betty settles back down into the cushions to let Reggie get the door. 

 

"I can't believe you hijacked my guest list," she says with a smile as the boys start carrying the multiple bags of groceries, just how many eggs did Archie buy?, back to the kitchen. 

 

"Until Mom and Daddy take me seriously when it comes to business decisions, I have been forced into taking drastic measures." 

 

"Why can't you just go out on a holiday themed bender with your celebrity gal friend, gay bestie, dumb arm-candy, such-and-such," she makes a vague hand gesture, wrist twisting in the air to encompass the idea where her words might fail, "until you get your point across? You said it was a tried and true method of making your mother take you seriously." 

 

"That was before my parents and I had a discussion regarding my subpar maturity level in matters of confrontation." 

 

"You are the last person I'd say who has a problem with confrontation." 

 

Veronica beams in pride at Betty's statement. 

 

Betty drops her voice down lower, leaning forward to whisper at Veronica. "I just don't see why you needed to invite Reggie Mantle. To _my_ party." 

 

"What's wrong with Reggie?" 

 

"Where do I start? He's impulsive," begins Betty, counting off on her fingers. 

 

"Spontaneous," Veronica corrects. 

 

"-arrogant-" 

 

"Confident." 

 

"-vain-" 

 

"Like _mio_." 

 

"-a partier-" 

 

"He likes a celebration." 

 

"-superficial-" 

 

"So he can enjoy things without needing to analyze them." 

 

"He deals drugs, Ronnie." 

 

"He _distributes_ recreational items that are not always completely legal. He doesn't push. And," she adds before Betty can give a rebuttal, "he refuses when he feels it's doing more harm than good." 

 

Betty's features scrunch in disbelief. "Where did you hear that?" 

 

"From Archie. He was in a bad place," she continues when Betty looks surprised, "after his father was released from the hospital. Reggie gave him some stuff to help him stay awake and then he cut him off when he realized Archie was obsessing over the Black Hood and neglecting his health." 

 

"I didn't..." she begins before trailing off. The Black Hood is still a sore subject for many in their circle, making the air between the two girls thick with unpleasant memories. 

 

"Just because he's different than the men you normally develop affections for doesn't mean he's a bad guy," Veronica says suddenly, breaking the air between them. 

 

Betty feels her jaw drop, her eyes blinking rapidly astonishment, and a little disbelieving laugh escaping. 

 

"What do the guys I like have to do inviting Reggie to my party?" 

 

"I am just saying," Veronica says, plucking Betty's now empty bowl out of her hands and placing it back on the tray. "You have strict guidelines a man must attain too before you deem him worthy of the Betty Cooper seal of approval." 

 

"And you think because Reggie doesn't reach these mysterious rules I've set, I've somehow overlooked his better qualities as a human being?" 

 

Veronica doesn't say a word, but the look she gives Betty says enough. 

 

"It's not like I think he's this horrible guy," she argues, a bubble of defensiveness creeping up. "He's just..." She opens her mouth, trying to find the proper description, because she may not be the writer that Jughead is, but she is a journalist. Words have never failed her before. 

 

"Not like you," Veronica says after it becomes clear Betty is not going to finish her sentence. 

 

"That's not- you are nothing like me and we're still friends," Betty counters a prickle of defensiveness kicking in at having her perfectly valid point dismissed. 

 

"And platonic besties we are," Veronica says with a smile and friendly clasp of Betty's hand. "In no small part because I decided we should be. Because I knew, deep within my very soul, that we were meant to be and I was not going to let the reservations you had stand in the way. Don't even deny it, Betty-dear." Veronica holds up a hand to forestall when Betty goes to do just that, letting a smile play over her lips and her words to soften. "Not everyone was so blessed as to have been Betty Cooper's friend from infancy." 

 

"Ah, but I have known Reggie since infancy." 

 

"Known? Yes. Been friends with?" A doubtful head tilt from Veronica, lips slightly pursed in exaggerated thoughtfulness. The first prickle of irritation blooms along Betty's spine, mixing with the sudden dawning of questions. Has she been biased based on past actions coloring present assumptions? 

 

An abrupt coughing fit cuts off any words she might have said, Veronica handing her a tissue and the bag of cough drops quickly before grabbing her tray. 

 

"I'll drop this off at in the kitchen while you contain those germs." 

 

She waves her way, waiting for the last of the spasms to subside before looking over her tray of medications and counting backwards to see which ones are due. 

 

\- 

 

"Oh my god," Betty breathes out, taking in the scent of cloves, pine, sugar, and something vaguely tart dancing through her transformed living room. Her nose was finally clear, the lingering sniffles and scratchiness to her voice all that remains of her stubborn cold. 

 

"This is beautiful," she finally gets out, turning to where Polly and her mother and standing. 

 

"Those friends of yours didn't do such a bad job," her mother agrees reluctantly. 

 

She smothers a smile, looking around at the winter wonderland that used to be her living room. Twinkling Christmas lights line both the crown-molding but also hang behind various decorations in discreet places to add a holiday glow, someone added a holiday runner to the simple white table clothes, and the furniture was rearranged to allow an even flow between rooms. 

 

"It was Veronica's ideas to put boxes under the table cloth," Polly says, pointing to were their coffee table is pushed against the wall and covered in various decorations. "Give some of the figurines some height and such." 

 

"It looks amazing," Betty agrees. 

 

"And Reggie did the lights, as well as all the furniture moving. Well, him and Archie before his dad insisted they had to go home." 

 

"The Joneses," her mother manages to say with only the slightest bit of a grimace, "managed to not burn any of the cookies it seems. I'll set them out if you girls want to get ready." 

 

She shoos her daughters away, Polly all but dragging Betty up the stairs to get ready for the party. 

 

\- 

 

"Is this everyone?" Cheryl asks, taking a seemingly bored look around the room. Betty can only assume that Polly won the debate on whether the Blossoms were invited. Cheryl's the only one from the family to show up, smiling with a "merry Christmas, dear cousin. I hope I'm not too late," but judging by her mother's face, Betty can't be sure. 

 

"Nearly," Betty answers her, fighting the urge to fidget with the drinks table. She doesn't think she's still contagious, but staying away from the food is probably best. 

 

As if her words conjured their missing guests, a knock sounds on her door, a light little rhythm against the wood. 

 

"Excuse me for a just a second," Betty says as she moves towards the door, her fingers twitch with the desire to make sure she's properly put together before answering. Her mother's lessons have yet to truly die. 

 

Archie is the first person she sees revealed when she opens the front door, a warm welcoming smile already in place to greet her guests. 

 

"Archie," she holds the door wide enough for him to enter. "Reggie," she adds as he steps forward just behind her friend and neighbor, managing to keep her smile just as pleased, if a touch of nerves. Flashes of yesterday play through her mind as she resolves to look at Reggie through fresh eyes. And if she's proven right, she can tell Ronnie later. 

 

"Cooper," he greets with that smirking half-grin of his, laughter seeming to dance under her name. 

 

"Archie!" Veronica calls as she comes up beside Betty. The two exchange a kiss in greeting before Veronica loops her arm through his. "You're late," she scolds with a coy smile and sparkling eyes all for her boyfriend. 

 

"Perfection takes time," Reggie answers with a smug grin before Archie can say anything. 

 

Betty rolls her eyes, a disgusted scoff rising before she stifles it. _Flip your viewpoint,_ she tells herself firmly. _He's... confident._

 

"And yet Archie makes it look so effortless," Veronica snarks back. 

 

"You wound me, Lodge." 

 

Her smile is all teeth and smug satisfaction before her and Archie break away to join Jughead talking with Josie by the faux fire in the fireplace. 

 

"Shall we?" 

 

Betty pauses only a moment as she stares at the overly exaggerated extending of Reggie's elbow before she takes it. The urge to pull back in immediate, although she can't put her finger on why, her thoughts narrowed down to where her fingers curl around the thickness of his sweater and the way his eyebrows raise ever so slightly. It's easy enough to swat away, to focus back on the party and her guests and making sure everyone is having a good time, and soon Betty all but forgets she was ever distract by him. 

 

\- 

 

Betty is just making her third round, perfecting her role as a good host and taking the necessary "resting" times her friends annoyingly insisting on, when the fourth person compliments the decorations. 

 

"Thank you so much. My friends pitched in this year. I was feeling a little under the weather." 

 

The same line, the same inflection, the same "no, I'm fine," to their concerns. And each time reminding her of all the people who helped make this party happen. 

 

Mr. Andrews and Mr. Jones are talking with her grandfather in the corner, Archie and Josie are singing Christmas songs to a smiling Kevin, 

 

"Not a bad party," Reggie says from behind her and Betty spins around to see him standing there, gaze sweeping over the living room and kitchen area. He actually looks like he means it. 

 

"Didn't think it was your scene," Betty says with care, trying to be mindful to keep any preconceived ideas at bay. 

 

There's a casual lift of his shoulders, attention settling on her and Betty's take back by the weight of his gaze. 

 

"It's no monster birthday bash," he points at her with a quiet chuckle, flash of white teeth and a dimple teasing its presence, "but yeah. This has been fun." His grin is suddenly full of mischief as he gives her a wink. "Where'd you hang the mistletoe?" 

 

"I wouldn’t know," she says with a friendly smile. It's surprising how easy it comes. "I was banished to the couch, remember?" 

 

Reggie gives her a once over. "Well, you look great. Worth catching a cold over." 

 

Betty raises an eyebrow, eyeing him before saying. "Thanks. I think?" 

 

Betty's amused confusion turns to amazement as his face begins to flush, his gaze dropping a moment before he replies. "I mean, you still look good. For having a cold or whatever. Worth getting sick if I were to kiss you. Under the mistletoe. Not just randomly. Not that I wouldn't kiss you randomly- shit." He takes a hard breath, shaking his shoulders before looking at her straight on. "You know what I mean." 

 

The thing is, she believes she does. And that thought leaves her reeling, caught off guard at having Reggie's typical passing, harmless flirtations possibly meaning something not so passing, not so harmless. 

 

"Yeah, Reggie," she says with a careful casualness, words almost automatic as she tries to peruse her reaction that revelation. "I know what you meant. And thank you. I'm feeling much better." She doesn't hate it. Not sure exactly what she thinks of it, but it's not revolting. 

 

"Awesome," Reggie replies with the same sort of care she used, and that was a connection she didn't need her mind to make, before he excuses himself. "Gotta spread this around." He gestures to himself with another wink and smirk as he turns to head towards the kitchen, leaving Betty with her churning thoughts. 

 

One settles at the forefront, alarming and undeniable. Veronica was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a "After be forced to invite Reggie to her small, intimate holiday party, Betty sees him in a new light" starting with Veronica talking Betty into it due to an entire subplot involving her parent's not taking her seriously. Only after what felt like a hundred snippets that all laid the foundation but none of it really building to it, I finally gave up and wrote this. I'll see if I can work something out for the first one and get it posted as well, but I doubt it.  
> This horrible cold knocked me on my ass and stole my ability to create proper sentences for several days, but it also inspired me to rewrite this with Betty having a cold so give and take. Hope you like it!


End file.
